<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Late Night Search by ValaSidra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306101">A Late Night Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra'>ValaSidra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk is stress cooking when Pidge enters the kitchen.  What is she doing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Late Night Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is what happens when I am looking up random promts for fun and I find one that makes me laugh. The ships were from putting their names in a thing that picks two names at random (sorry my name went blank on what it's called). This was literally written in like five minutes, so it is short. The promt was, "Why exactly do you need Chloroform at 2AM?" Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/NYXpqPBlEQ8">Audio for video</a>
</p><p>Hunk sat in the kitchen on the Castle of Lions. Yes, they were now on Earth, but it was weird to sleep in Earth beds. He was used to the Castle. Everyone shared his point of view. After all, they were all sleeping in the quarters they were given as paladins. Hunk just couldn't sleep. He was stressed. When he was stressed, he cooked and baked. That is why he was making Lasagna. It was his comfort food, and he needed it. Unfortunately, his peaceful, 2AM, quiet space was interrupted by the door opening with a hiss.</p><p>Pidge stormed into the room and began looking in the cupboards, "Where is it?"</p><p>Hunk gave her a small smile, "Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yep, just looking for the Chloroform."</p><p>Hunk's eyes widened, "Why do you need Chloroform at 2AM?"</p><p>Pidge glared at him, "Lance has taken on the habit of bothering me until I decide to fall asleep and put myself out of my misery."</p><p>Hunk blinked, "And you want the Chloroform too . . ." His voice trailed off in question.</p><p>She smiled, "I have a project that I need to finish, but he won't be quiet. I am going to use the Chloroform to knock him out so I can get my work done."</p><p>Hunk wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you dating him if he annoys you so much?"</p><p>Pidge sighed, "I still love him. Today, I just don't want to deal with his caring about my sleep habits."</p><p>Hunk chuckled, "Yeah, that's kind of like Allura and Keith. She hates his sleep habits, but loves him anyway."</p><p>Pidge nodded, "Yep. Now, where is it?"</p><p>Hunk smiled, "Allura keeps it in the bottom cabinet on the left for when she needs it to knock Keith out to keep him from training at night."</p><p>Pidge grabbed it and nodded her thanks to Hunk on her way out. He shook his head in amusement and continued on with his cooking. His friends were weird.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it was really for laughs, but I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone wants me to write a specific ship, let me know, and I shall see what I can do. Stay safe and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>